


Ieiu [Je. Ju] : Mom

by SarahZorEL



Series: Puny Humans [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alura meeting the earth family, Angst and Feels, Argo, Earth, Explanations, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Home, Krypton, Loss, Love, Medusa - Freeform, Mother-Daughter Relationship, National City (DCU), Parents, Remembrance, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Talking, Zor-El - Freeform, answers, astra - Freeform, reactions to catco and earth and the weird invention of journalism, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: Kara is confronted with the revelation that her mother has survived Krypton's destruction. What do either of them do when they've both been 'dead' for well over three decades?-Or how I feel the reuniting should've went. They talk about Astra, Kara’s life on earth and pretty much everything they should've covered in more depth on the show tbh.





	1. ‘Awakening’

**

Supergirl thought she understood what life entailed. She'd experienced many factions of existence, reasoned that by now she'd explored its meaning- she knows her purpose.

Kara had gone through tremendous heartache, had parted ways with waterfalls of glistening tears... created so many memories including that of affection, hope, loss and grief. She'd bared witness to exotic civilisations rise and fall, merciless doppelgängers die cradled between her arms and she'd stopped the end of the world by blasting a whole bunch of Daxamites- long after cruising up up and away with Fort Rozz hovering between satellites.

She'd seen new and exciting galaxy's, surrounded herself with the edges of the milky way- she'd almost been sucked into a vortex containing a bright blue star and taken into its orbit. Interplanetary travel she'd done that too- flew to Mars, Starhaven and many other space rocks with her father. She'd lived to find baby Kal-El had become a hero, she'd even become one too.

She'd loved vehemently, even when she'd chosen to sacrifice that love... that piece of Cupid's bow for the people of earth _her new home_. She'd become a strong and independent woman, built a legacy and made it her own.

Through bloodshed and the fist of a furious hand she'd built it far away from her cousin Superman.

Kara had set an example for all souls to follow and not only the human race but the billions in the surrounding universe...  _multiverse._ Kara showed every single one of them how it's done in order to leave a lasting impact, to make a worthwhile jump forward into a heartfelt future were everyone _actually might just_ get along.

She'd made a difference, done so much good. It's effects still reverberated throughout space time, far and wide... she'd changed the course of history into something astonishing.

_Cat Grant would be proud._

But no seriously- She was a force like many elements... fierce as fire, as noble as the ground they stood above, as pure as water and as free as a bird. Like the wind she happened to carry-  _still carries_ a level of passion, empathy, compassion and dedication throughout everywhere she goes, a backpacker a wondering traveller following the breeze outside to provide help and kindness to those who may need it most. She was a saint... a child of the light. She was a danvers sister known to overcome any obstacle, she honestly thought that because of all of Alex's techniques and her own life experience she was probably already  _trained_  for almost anything she may face. 

So yes Kara Zor-El had thought she'd seen it all... so nothing quite prepared her for-

" _Mom_ "

Staring... standing in a type of mud she hadn't felt beneath her own two feet for at least 13 + 24 + 15 = 52 years, the squelch of Argo- the environment... it's smell. It's joyful aura. It's uniquely quirky nature. 

It's glittering towering spires, the markets full of Jojue Fruit, Gahk Beans, Zeou Bats and spectacular cloth they used for the regal flowing gowns they _still all_ wore.

_Fashion hadn't changed._

Nothing she was prepared for but most of all she didn't quite know how to handle- this...

 **Alura** was stood there more beautiful than her dreams had ever allowed or every jumbled memory she had the luxury of meticulously exploring- the memories all over worn and faded. Her warmth shone like a beacon calling her home relighting those pictures bringing them back from sepia and turning them into vivacious coloured masterpieces of fine- _fine art._

Kara's cheeks trickled wetly as she just stood in awe... _is_   _this real?_

Fear in her gut churned and lingered.. _what if this is like the black mercy all over again?_

She doubted she could handle that if it were true.. if she opened up and _allowed herself to feel, to see her mother_ as a LIVING and BREATHINGKryptonian being.

Because this was everything she'd ever hoped for- pined for and cried for in the bleakest twilight hours.

It wasn't possible.

She'd watched the destruction, saw as pieces of krypton floated abandoned, the rocks crashing down on every planet including her adoptive home world.

That was all that was left- toxic reminders of the crypt they called Krypton and her c _ulture... of every crest and emblem._ They'd been etched into the nuclear green remnants. Those sigils adorned the tiny fragments of the billions vanquished under the guidance of Rao.

Him and her... the only two survivors, the only ones watching.

That of a God and Kara Zor-El a woman born under the constellation of beauty, it was instilled within her just like the stars she was so accurately named after.

Shaking from shock and wonder, Mon-El tugged at her forearm smiling widely, she turned back to the figure dressed in her usual earthly blue robes their eyes connecting- a mother and daughter she gasped, memories flooding back from even just _yesterday_ and every other day she'd stood tall idly chatting to her  _hologram_  and all of those moments she'd asked for just one more hug from her mom yet denied every time by the shrill of a monotone voice.

Here on Krypton? Argo ... _this_ was everything she'd ever _ever_ fantasied about.

Struggling to put one foot in front of the other, Kara ran forward embracing, their arms wrapped around each other gripping, as the weight of what was happening tugged at her knees.... singing like a symphony... cascading them with feelings.

Shaking trembling, they held each other... felt each other, inhaled each other and it was better than she'd ever be _able_ to possibly describe or remember... to repeat to another.

Because It was her mother. The one she'd watched disintegrate helplessly as a child.

Bare legs and red heels inevitably buckled, as Kara lurched falling, clinging to the woman she desperately loved, caught in a riptide of wish fulfilment and long term abandonment... her mind stilled. Feeling at peace, unburdened for the first time in over three decades of drifting.

Kara sobbed cradled inside her mothers arms, her tears staining ancient cloth of the woman who stole her heart.

Tenderly Kara's head rose up until she cupped her mothers jaw basking in the smoothness she felt between the divots within her fingerprints.

Aluras face was wracked _cracked_ with love... the emotions behind fluorescent eyes brimming with her own bout of tears as she held onto her daughter, the one who'd grown into a stunning young woman. 

 _Eventually_ they relocated moving through a private garden- one filled with Zazzuki Wild flowers and vfoh berries. Kara smiled in melancholy her senses mixed with every minuscule reminder of things she had forgotten, things that because of the burden placed on top of her shoulders- of being the _only one_ to have lived through Kryptons destruction, the only one to remember its essence, she now realised because of that struggle she hadn't remembered all that much at all.


	2. 'I Want To Get To Know My Daughter'

Having walked past the serene Kryptonian gardens- Leading over to a small dainty house on the outskirts of Argo city. Kara smiled blissfully as they reached the entrance- surrounded by luscious greens, it was imbued with such peaceful stylings and it took a moment for Kara to take it all in. Bathed in an iridescent honey yellow glow, Alura watched mesmerised as Kara let her pointed fingertips glide over the famed House of El emblem embedded within a rock close by that signified to all- who this pretty place belonged too... it was...  _odd_ her mother living here, so used to the ornate grandeur and prestige that came with their family name back when it was still just Krypton.

Alura grinned noting Kara's clear curiosity. Standing outside, a mothers intuition "Our chambers were destroyed during the fall."  Lips curling lowly in distasteful memory, gripping the length of her dress so that it wouldn't be muddied from the grass below, she continued "I was able to salvage a few of our belongings but I decided not to rebuild... especially after your father passed  _it didn't seem right to take up all of that residence without either of you here._ " 

Shame flooded her mothers face as she sighed in remembrance of a different time- cautiously Kara gripped onto her mothers peach forearm, soothed by the warmth and silk cloth she felt under her touch that  _somehow_ she was still half expecting to be cold...  _dead,_ like a figment of her imagination... only coming back to haunt her for being too naive to see through her own minds evil manipulation.

The elder Zor-el woman burst with joy, lacing her own hand above her daughters as they just stared at each other... no words could comprehend this gratifying feeling of being reunited after so many years. Finally after a few more extended moments Alura decided to take them inside- leading the way as Kara took one last look around before steadying herself for the pleasant unknown and the likelihood of oncoming discussions.

Settling wearily onto a white cushioned and wooden armchair, the room was bright... light and free. The lower level meant the view was perhaps not as spectacular as the one from her old bedroom but... it was still  _her mothers home._ At that Kara beamed pushing down the ends of her suit, wiggling her buttocks trying to tame her humming system and get comfortable  _to stop it from racing into the next galaxy in all honesty._

Waiting... silence enveloped her as her mother had darted off towards _what she assumed_ was the kitchen. Mon-El had gone in search of the black rock... wanting to allow Kara time to reconnect with her family again. 

Eyes glancing around the room was familiar in decor and culture, plus she almost squeaked when she saw the Dar-Essa perched on the counter  _if anything_ it was all kinda' hipster... which only continued on  _amusing_ the young Kryptonian _to no end_ on the comparisons she could now make between her two very unique and entirely separate planetary systems _._

Clinking... Alura returned with a tray full of different beverages and food types Kara thought long buried between the stars in space. Stuff she thought vanquished... gone with a ' _poof_ ' y'know?

Shuffling she plopped it down as Kara's eyes gazed at the snacks... the  _succulent cuisine_ before her _I think my eyes are leaking._

Encouraging "Help your self." At that the blondes stomach rumbled and Alura laughed... shaking her head at the outright amazement on her daughters face-  _some things never change._

Five Taui cakes and a helping of Zyscar pudding later and Kara's mouth was overloaded with sensation as every bite brought back a welcomed memory from many decades ago... recognising what were most definitely her grandma's recipes, recreated by Alura _clearly_. Covered in crumbs and happily full- Kara gulped and took hold of the Yo-Ror tea her mom was also offering... taking a few sips, wiping her mouth and Kara flushed in embarrassment at how poorly she'd remembered her etiquette this time around-  _it's been a long time since she was of high stature._

_Lets just see how prissy you stay when you become entangled with scanty.... murky, sleazy... establishments downtown._

_....at three am everyday, all because it sells the best potstickers._

_....it's also where I got half my lessons on human culture so whatever'_

Back on Argo...

"Never be ashamed of your love for pudding, it's always been one of my favourite traits." Alura quipped

Kara choked... coughing on her drink...  _it's like she can read minds,_ raising an eyebrow "How did you-"

Stern, voice low "I happened to have raised you for just over twelve years." 

Stopping... Kara froze in concern at the change in atmosphere that was until the brunette burst out laughing "Oh my dear daughter! the unease is unwarranted I was only  _playing._ "

_Since when did she get so darn CASUAL?_

"Mom.. since when did you start making jokes?" shaking her head in cheery bewilderment- unsure of the new more  _expressive_ person she sat next too.

Sensing a need for normality the elder toned herself down... the high honourable Kryptonian taking over.

Bittersweet "Alot has changed over the years... including my continued realisation for a need to be better than who I was before, but never... never my love for you."

Reaching out... placing a hand on her child's cheek sweetly. Kara leant again into the feeling of a delicate graceful hand cupping her before whispering and opening her eyes, tears gathering within the few gentle lines at the side of those two giant orbs. "I still can't believe your here... i'm here and this is really happening."

Returning to a more natural position "I've dreamt about this for so long... I'm so scared i'll wake up."

Nodding in understanding quietly her mother answered "I myself have spent so long thinking you were gone as I watched your pod fall into the phantom zone. _Wishing_ that I may have had the courage to believe full-heartedly in Zor's work and thinking that maybe if I had kept you here  _within the dome_ then maybe you would have survived. But we just... did not know and I could never have taken that risk, but If I had known you were alive I vow I would have never abandoned you!"

Bloodshot eyes connecting, communicating between themselves, Alura searched wondering more but unsure if it would be too painful "May I ask what happened... why it is that you are still so young?"

Wavering Kara subtly nodded and glanced to the floor "I-um... when the pod went into orbit. I uh- everything was falling down around me. I could see Kal-El's ship and then the stars... so many stars in front of me... it was _beautiful_ I don't know why it was so beautiful- but it was like Rao was showing me something to quell my mind before he shattered my heart. Kal's - uh _Kals_ ship... locked onto it's trajectory I saw it zoom away... but ah I was too far behind when the planet blew-" Lip quivering trembling Kara huffed and continued "When it blew up the shockwave uh- the shockwave from the blast send my pod hurtling towards the phantom zone. I got stuck... I was trapped reliving that nightmare in silence for twenty four years before Fort Rozz pulled me back. I didn't know it at the time but someone had managed to fire it up in an attempt to get them to earth. It pulled me along with and so I crashed down... twenty four years later when Kal-El had all but grown up... _he found me_." 

The pain and the anguish held in Alura's hazel eyes said more than any written word- it was also held back by a strengthened wall, she needed so much to be enveloped by that hurt for what **she** had caused her daughter to suffer but she couldn't allow it not with Kara here... needing her support. 

Swallowing... holding it in, back held firm as her shoulders never dared to bob... appreciative- contemplating "So Kal-El survived too? Lara would be so gleeful if she knew, was he the one to take care of you?"

Kara winced- not quick enough to even attempt to hide that from a parents watchful eye. Sensing it was a touchy subject... Alura backtracked "or..  _perhaps not?"_

The blondes head rocked slightly until she landed on "Um... he put... me with a  _family.._ the Danvers. _They helped me,_ taught me what it was to be human- how to get along in this brand new _strange_ world and they never once questioned my heritage or my biology, even though I was so far from anything else they knew. The only other alien they'd ever been introduced too was Kal-El and he's probably more human than anyone of them."

Kara slumped murmuring, sorrowful and repentant "I really tried to teach him our ways when I was older but he... just doesn't quite get it- having never experienced Krypton like me and you... it's all just imaginary to him."

Annoyed at herself, feeling the need to keep apologising "I'm so sorry... I've spent all of these years regretting the fact that I could never give him the upbringing Lara wanted nor be there for him... like you asked. I had one job and I couldn't even do that!"

Alura raised her arm rubbing soothing circles on the precipice of Kara's back "My sweet... I... that was never our intention for you. It was just the only way to convince you or you would have _never_ gotten into that pod otherwise. You needed purpose and of course we wanted you both to look after each other but by the sounds of it you've done just that... just by how you've described him to me, how you've tried to show him our culture. It is obvious that you care... that you have so much love for him."

Trying to instill Kara with hope, not wanting her to feel any more remorse "You were trapped.... None of that was your fault... please believe that" deliberating "And maybe next time you could bring him too- attempt to reintroduce him to our culture now that you have Argo. I'm sure he would love to see all of the places you remember from childhood."

Kara was glowing... unable to speak.

In awe of her daughter, feeling so much love, compassion...  _emotion_ "I'm so proud of who you have grown into... the woman I see before me, how resilient and evidently strong you are. We've all suffered losses but not one of us has dealt with that  **and** had to survive as a young lost child on a completely new _alien_ planet. It must've been so utterly distressing."

Nodding in agreement, breathing in slightly. Kara relaxed babbling "Sure... I mean it was definitely difficult...  _adjusting._ I- struggled for a while but the Danvers the ones that took me in... they were the ones who made it feel like home when everything else was gone- wiped from the stars."

Grateful wanting to know as much as possible about those who took her in- to hug all of the wonderful humans that had given her daughter love, grinning Alura tapped her lap "Tell me more... what are they like?"

Bubbly, excited "Well... there is Eliza _... Jeremiah..._ oooo and and -I have a sister!"


	3. 'You Left Me, You Sent Me Away... How Could You Do That?!'

Squeaking, giggly and excitable "She's she's uh amazing, so amazing and not just that- she's so strong, she kept me hopeful, she fought for me even when I felt so weak and she showed me all the best parts about being _human_."

Continuing to speak with awe and reverence "She's my best friend... she's my light and I honestly don't know what I'd do without her."

Stroking Kara's hair timidly Alura smiled at the love and warmth emanating from her daughter when speaking of her earth family. But guilt had gently wavered at the borders of her mindscape when thinking of her own twin sister.

Reminiscing on what they once had been- _so close even_ when they were both so young, she had loved Astra  _and_ the relationship they had shared together. Yet sadly both of their misdeeds had unravelled that blood bond and now it was highly improbable she would ever be able to make amends or reconnect-that was...  _if what she had originally suspected were still true about what had happened to the criminals on Fort Rozz._

She was however thankful that Kara had experienced what it was like to have a sibling, she was grateful even- to know that someone was there for her to hold her hand when facing such great hardship and tragedy- yet a small part of her, the insignificant jealous part that she was throughly attempting to tamper down and quash was oozing with envy at these humans who got to experience everything of her daughter that she never got to have, that she never would.

She had missed her child reach her age of adulthood  _a_ nd it broke her heart not knowing all of the details of Kara's existence throughout those years nor getting to see firsthand how they had ultimately shaped her into the woman who graced her now with a somewhat blinding presence. 

_They were strangers to each other._

Eyes retracting downward moving her arms away, clearing her throat "You... mentioned Fort Rozz" stopping short, throat bobbing "was-"

Immediately it clicked- just as if Kara had anticipated the trajectory of this conversation "Astra..."

Alura nodded biting her lip- looking away slightly in shame, in displeasure... she wasn't sure. Thoughts of her sister had in fact plagued her  _did she survive? Was she still there... in timeless space? What had_ _happened to her?_

_Deep down somewhere she'd known._

No longer having the resources to go searching- all efforts were put into keeping Argo stable and Zor's work in keeping the atmosphere free from harmful toxins and essentially from _killing them all._

The argument given was because  _they were all still prisoners_. and the new council were not prepared to find out for themselves one way or the other. 

So- she'd had to bite down and swallow in order to stop herself from screaming at the top of her lungs for something more to be done. 

To them... Justice had been served.  

**

 

Kara looked down towards her fingers twirling them, deflating- not quite doing anything other than using them as something of a distraction. Her voice taking on a darker tone "She survived...  _for a time."_ Leaning over angling her head up slightly... she could see her mother wince and frown _herself deflating._

 _S_ erious... no time for kindness "What happened?"

Kara's lips curled into her mouth as she tried her best not to bear down onto her tongue- presence fierce and unyielding the influx of dread continued until she landed onto accepting of the events that had already come to pass- being hero of Earth meant she couldn't hold onto something like that, she'd forgiven Alex because there's no way in this universe that she could be here without her nor be Supergirl either "She went a little.... _unstable_. I think her time on Fort Rozz it changed her... further hardened the woman that she was- she lost her morals and sense of conscience, only cared to uphold her views on survival. She- she and Non... they wanted to use Myriad like they had tried on Krypton."

Clearing her throat "They could see Earths mistakes and could not see past that, they allowed fear to overcome rationale. They took it upon themselves to correct _our_ history by using their plans on earth, they did not care about what was going to happen to earths people and only about the land and the soil itself. It was more important to them than preserving what was best in humanity... their freedom, their love and right to life- they lost all compassion and almost managed to enslave the entire human race until I happened to stop them.'

Within her mind Alura withered slightly- even though she had been no better...

Resentment burning  _Astra had stood by and allowed that savagery. Again._

Guessing... heartbroken but unsurprised "And she did not survive." Gutted, yet another weight bared down onto a Kryptonian mothers chest.

Constricted in agony of the loss they had endured all of those years ago, of the twin she had longed to still know- now returning tenfold upon the realisation that her mirror image, her sibling, her opposite and the woman she was bonded to by face and blood was well and truly gone.

Now she knows. 

**_I should've listened._ **

**_We could've worked through our differences and found a way... together._ **

**_El-Mayarah._ **

Kara however was still absorbed in the two year old colours, of green and red- the sting of Kryptonite still ever present as she watched the blood pool around her beloved aunts lifeless body in flashes of memory "No...  _no_  she did not" Nodding a twitch of hope returning, back stiffening in a odd sort of pride "but she _was_ slowly changing, I almost convinced her to drop arms but I wasn't fast enough to save her... she died with honour- a warriors death... she was killed to save another and so we gave her Kryptonian burial rights and a ceremony to send her home... into Rao's light."

Alura nodded and blinked-  _Maybe there was hope for Astra after all._

**_Again she should've listened._ **

Biting back a sob and discreetly gripping at the corner of the couch cushion, dispelling her thoughts through the padding she sat on- her knuckles were becoming perilously white and her blue flowing dress crinkled slightly in a reserved type of sadness.

_Would she be forgiven, by her daughter and by the gods- be sent home when her time comes?_

_What would Rao say considering her inaction on Krypton?_

_Was she deserving?_

Alura swallowed... it didn't matter. She would gladly accept a fate of sleeping in such baroness,  _if that was the punishment for what she had done, apt_ _considering all of the innocent souls she blindingly sent into such similar circumstances._ It would be their time for justice.

Pulling her stoic mask back up, she looked at Kara and thought that maybe she was Rao's way of offering a hand, a way towards redemption showing her that he did still care by bringing her back"And It was you that lead the rites?"

The blonde glanced over, face taut with feeling like it physically pained her to see her mother in such distress let alone talk of her Aunt Astra. Gulping, herself dispelling some of that tension "I did, I recounted the prayer for the dead and watched as her casket floated into the stars." 

The brunette relaxed up hearing that tilting her head "Thank you"  _at least Astra had found some sense of peace. S_ he knew Rao would accept her twin no matter her path of disillusionment...  _she fought for Krypton, she was deserving of his warmth... she still upheld Kryptonian honour as a warrior._

Her daughter pursed her lips, looking to the floor, shuffling her feet "It's okay." 

Clearly...  _it was not._

That's when Alura started to really notice the tension in Kara's shoulders and the flexing of her jaw, like she had wanted to say something- speak of something and it was then  _she knew..._ looking over to each other, the superhero hesitated and Alura could see the confliction deep set into sapphire crystal...  _more was coming._

Letting out a shaky exhale, it was now or never. Kara spoke "Sspeaking of Astra. I- I found out- um _from her_ that you used my spy beacon to entrap her."

Flinching.  _She should have prepared for this-_ as soon as Kara had talked of Astra, she had  _known_ _but... oh this was worse than she thought,_ the level of betrayal and disappointment simmering through Kara's cheekbones would forever haunt her memories. Watching her daughter's blackened orb's in waiting it was worse than any fate Rao might deem acceptable... in all honesty her daughter deserved far better than anything in way of answers she had to offer. Steeling herself, shakily nodding "Yess I- did."

She had to face up to what she had done. It was time... but what in Rao's name was she to say?  She could not excuse her role in her sisters persecution nor lie about taking advantage of Kara as a child. 

The room went eerily quiet... 

Kara looked on in bewilderment with a face that said... _is that it?_

_She could hardly blame her._

Huffing- swiping her face and turning away... a little defensive maybe "I was a fool... there's no excuse for it, at the time I thought my actions were _just_... she was a traitor. I had tried to talk to her, attempt to make her see sense, but she would not change her stance and she had helped _kill_ Kara. I was too blinded by my authority, my rules and my ignorance to notice the repercussions before us, to see the sword I was wielding against any last hope our civilisation had of rescue- even if her ways were... ultimately  _wrong."_

Sighing, turning back with tears in her eyes "By lowering myself into using you, by staying quiet. Knowing now the complicity I held in what I had been doing, I realise. I was just as bad as Astra if not worse I killed billions down to hubris, yet I could not see it. I was in denial we all were and If i'm entirely forthcoming I was too scared to do anything more. I let myself pretend and continue on like the the core's temperature was not rising, with the excuse that Jor and Zor were working on potential solutions if it were to eventually come to that... I'm so sorry Kara, I can never forgive myself and I don't expect for you to understand but either way we just ran out of time."

Defeated- clasping Kara's hands into her own, her walls trembling... threatening to break " _Please Dear Daughter... I-_ "

Kara took one look at her- as her resolve crumbled and the anger in her features softened instead exchanged for a tragic type of sadness in acknowledging the impact that her mother had reaped. Hurt washed away and was replaced with love because there was an abject honesty reflected in Alura's eyes that  _unnerved her._ A vulnerability that wasn't there _before_ and that only time away from everyone she had loved had created and it was at this point she knew that her mother was overwhelmed with... anxiety.... sincerity... guilt _most definitely_ and that she had meant every single word that she had just spoken.

That was enough...  _for now,_ Kara could only hope that it would be enough in the long run, for them to rebuild upon and lay the foundations for a new relationship.

A fresh start. 

She'd previously come to accept the fact that her mother likely was not the woman that she used to look up too but neither was she- she herself had changed into a different being for better or for worse and it wasn't like those sour thoughts of her moms actions were new... they'd stewed inside her stomach for over two years and now she had answers to questions she never thought she'd get to ask and so maybe in time, with the creation of new memories she could finally let some of the baggage go... _eventually._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> \----> Twitter: [ @SarahRAWWR15 ](https://twitter.com/SarahRAWWR15)
> 
> Tumblr : [ sarahzorel ](http://sarahzorel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
